


Old Dogs and Tricks

by Gryphonrhi



Series: Aidan-verse 5: The random bits and pieces [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos, the Vorkosigan books, and fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dogs and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Lferion: Methos (backstory for Aidan-verse would be fun, or what kind of fanfic he would write :-))

The first email asked, "Do you have time to look a file over for me? 30,000 words or so." Aidan read it while the bread was in the oven, considered how Marc was coming along in his studies (better with broadsword than katana, by far, and picking up German quickly from his weekly calls with Damien) and how close she was to done with a current editing job. Why not, though? It wasn't as if she was juggling job, student and lovers just now, what with this lover currently in Paris and the other one off on an estate sale/auction house tour with his clansman.

So she sent back, "Yes, certainly, which journal is it for?"

The email that came back had a Word attachment called "Old Dogs and Tricks" and a note saying, "The word you're going to be looking up next is 'fanfiction.' And have you read these novels? They're quite good. P.S. -- Did Duathor ever write up that collection of poisons, antidotes, and dirty tricks she calls a mind?"

"That word," Aidan murmured, "I already know, Magister. I'll send you the next Sackett piece to look over…" She opened the file, already smiling, and dove into it for the first read-through.

_The Cetagandan force was advancing up the valley in a staggered skirmish line that didn't take into account the way their face paint stood out against the woods and their opponents' superior knowledge of the terrain. Pyotr Vorkosigan's sharp, carrying whistle triggered the explanation of both facts._

**Author's Note:**

> No, really, I'm not writing the rest of that fanfic. But if you do, please, please, send me a link!


End file.
